1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibrato unit for electric guitars and, more particularly, to an improved saddle assembly for vibrato units.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric guitar with vibrato includes a body, a neck, and a head, with strings extending from tuning posts on the head to a vibrato bridge assembly on the body. Tuning of the strings is accomplished by using tuning knobs coupled to the tuning posts on the head. The vibrato bridge assembly includes a bridge plate, which is pivotally supported with respect to the body, and a vibrato handle attached to the bridge plate. By pivoting the bridge plate by means of the vibrato handle, the tension on the strings is altered to vary the pitch of the strings so as to achieve vibrato effects.
On the outwardly facing surface of the bridge plate, a plurality of saddle assemblies are provided, one saddle assembly for each guitar string. Each saddle assembly has a shoulder portion over which a guitar string passes, and a leg extending from the shoulder portion in a direction away from the guitar head. A support groove on the outwardly facing surface, or shoulder, of each saddle assembly guides the guitar string over the shoulder. The guitar string is attached at its upper end to the tuning posts at the head and at its lower end is attached to an anchor within the guitar body.
Each saddle assembly is slidably mounted such that it may slide on the bridge plate up toward and down away from the guitar head. A spring loaded adjustment screw typically is connected to the lower end of each saddle assembly leg. Turning the adjustment screw accomplishes the movement up toward and down away from the guitar head to adjust intonation on the strings. Height adjustment screws typically support the upper end of the saddle assemblies. One end of the guitar string is attached to the tuning posts on the guitar neck and the other end terminates in a string end ball attached to the bridge plate assembly in the body of the guitar.
Because of the varying tension on the strings caused by "flatting" the strings with use of the vibrato, the strings may slip out of their proper position in the support groove of the saddle assembly. The guitar string may then come to rest on the shoulder of the saddle assembly after flatting. This results in the strings being out of tune. The guitar string must then be urged carefully back into its proper position in the support groove and then the string must usually be retuned by turning the adjustment screws or by using the tuning knobs. This is disadvantageous because, during the course of playing the guitar, the strings should remain in their proper positions with respect to the head, neck, and vibrato bridge assembly. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved saddle assembly that reduces the tendency of the strings to slip out of their proper position within the support groove after vibrato.